Yeahbo and Dundee
by TRE' COOL'S GIRL
Summary: The fic Yeahbo and Dundee redone! Sawyer gets kidnapped by two others named Yeahbo and Dundee. Can they get off the island? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Yeahbo and Dundee

Yeahbo and Dundee 1

Sawyer was walking down one of the hall ways in the hatch, when he was hit in the head with a rock.  
Why there was a rock in the hatch, I don't know.

"Wh┘ what happened?" Sawyer asked as he opened his eyes.  
"AAAAAAA!!!!! WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed at a man with black hair and green eyes who was staring at him.  
"A person." The guy said.  
"Where am I?" Sawyer asked.  
"Your here!" He said "Where here"  
"Here, here"  
"Why am I here"  
"Because we brought you here"  
"Who is we?" "People"  
"Why am I tied up"  
"Cause we tied you up"  
"Oh, I see..." Then, a women came in to the hut they were in.  
"Did he tell ya anything?" she asked the man.  
"No, he just asked a bunch of stuff. I answered as best as I could." the guy said.  
"Let me talk to him." The women said.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Sawyer asked.  
"Because we need your help. To get off this island." said the women.  
"Why me?" Sawyer asked.  
"Because your the best looking in the cast of Lost and if we didn't kidnap you, there would be no fic! Now, I'm Dundee and this is Yeahbo." Dundee said, pointing at the man.  
"And yes, we are the others, but we're the good ones! We want off this island just as bad as you do. So will you help us?" Dundee asked.  
"I will!" Sawyer said.  
"Good! Let's go!" Dundee said.  
"┘┘. Where are we going again?" Yeahbo asked.

"My shadow is the only one who walks beside me! My shallow hearts the only thing that▓s beating!" Yeahbo sang.  
"Yeahbo... what are you doing?" Dundee demanded.  
"WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!!!" Yeahbo belted out.  
"Oh no! He must have (insert dramatic pause) JUNGLE FEVER!!" DUN DUN DUN!  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Sawyer said.  
"OH NO! YOU TOO"  
"TOMORROW! TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU, TOMORROW! YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Yeahbo sang.  
"Houston, we have a problem." Sawyer said.  
"STOP! STOP!" Dundee sobbed.  
"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Yeahbo said, doing a Brittney style dance.  
"My precious..." Sawyer said, creepy-ly.  
"Oh, what am I gonna do?!" Dundee cried as Yeahbo started a horrible Backstreet Boys song.  
"You'll have me fix them!" said a voice. "For it is I, RINGO THE GREAT! With one whack of my Magic Stick, I▓ll fix them! But it'll cost ya." said Ringo The Great.  
"JUST DO IT!" Dundee screeched.  
Ringo whacked Sawyer and Yeahbo on the head with the Magic Stick.  
"There, all better. Now my payment." Ringo said.  
"OK, what do you want?" Dundee asked.  
"I WANT YOU!!" Ringo grabbed Dundee's arm.  
"HEY! YOU GUYS! HELP ME!!" Dundee screamed.  
" Nah, you can have her. I never liked her anyway." Sawyer said.  
And Ringo took her away.  
"So... What just happened?" Yeahbo asked.

"Hmmm... is it... brown?" Yeahbo asked.  
"Yes." Sawyer said.  
"Is it... green"  
"Yes"  
"It's a tree"  
"Yes!!!!!!! Man I love 20 questions!! Hey! Want to play I spy?" Sawyer asked.  
"Yeah!! O.K. Ummm I spy something brown and green! Your never gonna guess!!" Yeahbo said.  
"O.K. give me a minuet here.■ He said, desperately trying to figure it out. ⌠... Is it a tree?" Sawyer asked.  
"Yeah... Man I thought that one would be heard." Yeahbo said, disappointedly.  
"Oh, it was"  
"Hey, do you here that? loud breathing... heavy foot steps... OH NO!!■ Yeahbo cried. ⌠IT'S THE WRATH OF A MED WOMAN!!!!!!!" Yeahbo cried.  
"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME TO THAT CREEP!!!!" Dundee shouted. "AND THEN PLAY 20 QUESTION'S WITH OUT ME!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED"  
"How did you get away?" Sawyer asked.  
"I stole Ringo's magic stick and turned him in to a monkey."

"Hey,... what's that? That flashing light? It's getting closer!" Yeahbo cried. "ATTENTION EARTHLINGS!!!! WE HAVE COME TO STUDY YOU! IF YOU RUN, WE WILL KILL YOU! ANYTHING YOU SAY WON▓T MATTER!!" Said a loud voice coming from the light, witch was a U.F.O.  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" Sawyer cried, as they lazar beamed him up.  
"Oh, sorry to bother you then." they said the voice, as they let Sawyer go, zooming away.  
"Stupid government!" Dundee said "Oooo, look! Something shiny!" said Yeahbo as he picked up something shiny.  
"NO! IT'S MINE! MINE!!" Sawyer yelled.  
" I WANT IT!!!! GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Yeahbo screamed.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Dundee made Sawyer and Yeahbo stop fighting, Yeahbo had swallowed the Shiny Thing just to keep Sawyer from getting it.  
"Hey, why did you guys need my help?" Sawyer asked.  
"Ummm, well, you'll see..." Dundee said.  
"Are we there yet?■ Yeahbo asked.  
⌠No.■ Dundee said ⌠Are we there yet?■ ⌠No.■ Dundee said again.  
⌠Are we there yet?" Yeahbo asked.  
" I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE'RE THERE!" Dundee yelled.  
"Where?" Sawyer asked.  
"Hey look! Here we are! Umm... ok, Sawyer, you stand right here in the center of this rock." Dundee said.  
"It was nice knowin ya!" Yeahbo said.  
"OH GREAT TORGO!" Dundee cried. " WE BRING YOU THIS MAN AS AN OFFERING!" She said, as Yeahbo bowed repeatedly in the back ground.  
"Come on Yeahbo! I think our boat will work now!" Dundee said.  
"Wa┘ wait! What am I supposed to do?" Sawyer asked.  
"Um, if the boat works, I'll send Yeahbo back for you!"

"Hey Sawyer, Dundee said to come get you! Our boat works! We can all go home!" Yeahbo said, walking back up to the rock 3 hours later.  
Then they went back to where ever the boat was.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! ME AND RINGO ARE TAKING THIS BOAT!" Dundee said. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US!!!! NEVEEEEEERR- AAAAAAHHHH! THE BOAT!!! IT'S TIPPING!" For what Sawyer thought would be a motor boat, was really just a little row boat.  
"Oh no! It's Torgo's wrath!" Yeahbo cried.  
Dundee and Ringo swam to the shore. "Well, now that you know my plan, I guess we'll never get off this island!" Dundee said.  
"Unless┘■ Sawyer said.  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"I know a guy named Jack┘ He'd make a good sacrifice to Torgo." Sawyer said.  
"Well let▓s go get him!" Ringo cried.  
So they all started going to the beach to get Jack and go home 


	2. Chapter 2: Special Features!

Special Features

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR... WHO WAS WHO!!!

Josh Holloway as┘ Sawyer!

Me, (Raven, A.K.A TRE▓COOL▓SGIRL) as... Dundee!

Mike Dirnt (Of Green Day) as... Ringo!

Tre' Cool (Of Green Day) as... The Voice Of The U.F.O People (Nothing Personal.)

And Billie Joe Armstrong (Of Green Day) as... Yeahbo!

AND NOW BLOOPERS!  
'BILLIE TRY'S TO HIT JOSH IN THE HEAD WITH A ROCK' TAKE 1. "OW!!! That one hit my foot!" Josh cried.  
"Sorry." Billie said.  
"It's O.K. just try a little harder." Josh said.

'BILLIE TRY'S TO HIT JOSH IN THE HEAD WITH A ROCK' TAKE 2.  
"OW! That one hit my shoulder!! God! Your such a gir-" WHAM!!! O.K... that one hit my mouth...

'THE MUD PUDELL' TAKE 1. "I'm not walking in that!" Billie said. "Oooo come on, it's just a little mud... Am I going to have to carry you?" Josh asked. "HEY!! STOP IT!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!! NOW!  
REST OF CAST LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY

AND NOW A PREVIEW OF... YEAHBO AND DUNDEE 2!!!!!!!

"Hey Jack! Want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Yeahbo asked.  
"Sure!" He said.  
"Mmmmm this is good... what's in it?" Jack asked.  
"Just coffee"  
"It's good"  
"Yep"  
"Ummmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Good coffee"  
"Thanks"  
"Yep"  
"Soooo"  
"Whats new?" Jack asked.  
"Not much"  
"Good coffee"  
"Yep"  
"Reaalllyy good"  
"I know"  
"Sooo just coffee ya say?" "Yep"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Yep"  
"Sooo... where did you get it?" Jack asked.  
"Get what"  
"The coffe"  
"Oh right, just the mall"  
⌠Oh┘.  
"I went to the mall once." Jack said.  
"Cool"  
"Good coffee"  
"Yep"  
"Reaalllyy good"  
"I know"  
"Sooo just coffee ya say?" "Yep"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Yep""What did you say?" Jack asked.  
"I didn't say any thing." Yeahbo said.  
"... I think Kates calling me, I should go..." Jack said, standing up.  
"Yeah, we should do this again some time." Yeahbo said. Jeeezz, he talks a LOT!

AND NOW, THE MOMENT WE'V ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... A CONVERSATION WITH THE CAST!!!!!!!

Person: So, Billy, Yeahbo's kind of slow, do you think you relate to him at all?" Billie: That's not how you spell my name... Person: Just answer the question.  
Billie: Bu- Person: DO IT!!!!!!!! Billie: Yeah, I guess we do┘.  
Person: So Josh!!!!!! In the bloopers, it doesn't look like you and Billy get alo- Billie: THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL MY NA- Josh: Yeah we WOULD have gotten along just fine if Billy wasn▓t such a baby. Billie: STOP SPELLING MY NAME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT A BABY!!!!!!! MIKE!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM SPELL MY NAME RIGHT!  
Mike: Don▓t drag me into this.  
Josh: See what I mean? Billie: OH!!!!!!! I'M THE BABY?!?!?! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!?!?! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO THE MAN IS!  
Josh: Fine!!!!!! Let's fight!!!!!!!! Josh takes off his shirt to show off his hotness. Billie: Oh... You work out? Ummn, ya know, I didn▓t really mean any of that┘ We don▓t have to┘. Uhh┘ Mike? Little help here? Mike? Mike!!!!! HELP! HELP! NOT THE FACE!!!!!! NOT THE FACE!!!!!! I▓M TO PRETTY TO DIE!!!

BEHIND THE SET Tre': WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!! I LIKED THE PART WHEN JOSH GOT BILLIE IN THAT HEAD LOCK, AND HE PASSED OUT!  
Mike: I LIKED IT WHEN THAT CRAZY FAN GIRL CAME IN AND STARTED BEATING UP JOSH!!! Tre': I LIKED IT WHEN THE REPORTER PERSON STARTED HELPING JOSH BEAT UP BILLIE!!!!!!! Josh and the Reporter: Have you guy's seen Billy? Billie: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tre': He's hiding in the closet.  
Josh: Thanks!  
A few minutes later  
Billie: NO!!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!

P.s I love Billie vary much, but I couldn▓t resist making fun of him. 


End file.
